Transformers The Amazing Race
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Come and see the transformers as they race around the universe in . . . The Amazing Race!
1. Picking teams

**Transformers the Amazing Race **

Okay I'm getting ready for the amazing race and I want everyone to tell me who they want to be in there, or I'll pick myself. I may consider some of them so be praying. Here are the ones I want to at least be in this story-

Optimus and Megatron. (They're partners)

Starscream and Hot Shot.

Jetfire and Red Alert.

Cyclonus and Bumblebee

That's all I got so far. Tell me who you want to be in the Amazing Race.


	2. The First Part of The Race

**The First Part Of The Race**

As the autobots and decepticons step out the amazing race guy greets them-

"Welcome autobots and decepticons to the Amazing Race. It is here you will go around the universe finding clues that lead you back here to cybertron. It was also decided that we were to pick each of you a suitable partner. One that you hate."

The autobots and decepticons looked at each other wondering who they'd be paired with. The amazing race guy then started naming off the six teams-

"Optimus and Megatron you shall be team one."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" complained Megatron. "I have to work with him?!"

"If you don't work as a team you don't win," said the amazing race guy plainly.

"Ha, ha, sucks for you!" pointed Hot Shot as he laughed at the two.

"Hot Shot and Starscream shall be team two," continued the amazing race guy.

"Wait, what?!" caught Hot Shot. "I have to be with him?"

"You got a problem with that Hot Shot?" growled Starscream almost taking out his sword.

"No, no," said Hot Shot as he raised his hands. "It's just why do I have to get stuck with him? He mumbled under his breath.

The amazing race guy continued-

"Red Alert and Jetfire you shall be team three."

"Oh great," mumbled Red Alert as Jetfire came and but a tight arm around him.

"Hey, hey!" smiled Jetfire as he came to Red Alert, but then he realized things. "Wait you hate me?!"

"Just a little," smiled Red Alert a bit. "You can get on my nerves."

"Well then we're going to change that cause we're going to be the best of buds!" smiled Jetfire.

"Yeah," sighed Red Alert bowing his head.

"Jazz and Ironhide you shall be team four."

"Oh great!" sighed Ironhide as he partner came to him.

"I see how it is," said Jazz crossing his arms.

"Override and Thunderblast you shall be team five."

"Oh no," said Thunderblast as she gazed at Override and stuck her hip out. "I can't be with her."

"Well why not?" asked Override crossing her arms.

"Cause . . . you're ugly!" she snipped.

Override was insulted. Hot Shot then called to Thunderblast saying-

"Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you want to win you both better be nice."

Thunderblast just looked away not even wanting to be near her.

"And last but not lest Blaster and Scavenger you are team six."

"Great, I had a feeling I'd get stuck with him," sighed Blaster as he looked at Scavenger.

"Just shut your yaps Blaster," said Scavenger.

"Alright you have all been teamed up with someone you most likely would not want to be teamed up with, but in order to go on you must learn to work as a team or else you will lose," said the amazing race guy. "Now here is the first clue."

He gave them the first clue, but they were still a little snappy at each other. Optimus had the clue ripped out of his hands as Megatron stole it from him.

"Give it to me Prime!" he growled as he took it.

"Fine—take it . . . Megatron," said Optimus crossing his arms.

Other teams had done the same like Thunderblast and Override, but some teams were already getting the hang of it.

"Hurry, hurry, open it!" jumped Hot Shot as Starscream opened then clue.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said as he took the clue out. "It says to go to the Giant Planet."

"Then let's go!" smiled Hot Shot as they ran off to their spaceship.

And so the teams were off to the first stop in the race . . . the Giant Planet.


	3. The Giant Planet

Last time on the Amazing Race . . .

The teams were sent out with their first clue.

"Go to the Giant planet," said Starscream as he read the first clue.

"Then let's go!" jumped Hot Shot as they turned and raced to their space ships.

The teams were sent with someone they would never want to be in a team with. Will they make it through this race? that's what we're going to find out. Now their first task is this . . . go to the Giant Planet and it is there they'll have to fix Metroplex's hammer.

After that they will attempt to bring it to him atop 20 flights of stairs. When done they will recieve their next clue that will lead them to the first stop in the race.

Ironhide and Jazz easily made it to the planet first. When they landed on the planet Jazz took a little time getting out of the ship.

"Primus, why do I always get stuck with yew?!" Ironhide comlained waiting for his annoying partner.

"Because you're special," shot back Jazz.

"Just shut it and get out here!" he yelled.

Hot Shot and Starscream landed next and they had no complaints about anything. They just wanted to finish the race. Megatron and Optimus were next, but Megatron did some complaining of his own.

"Hurry up Prime! We are in third place already and it's probably your fault!" he complained.

"My fault? you were he one who instited on DRIVING!" shot back Optimus.

"Well you can't read the directions properly!" Megatron said.

"Why do I have to when it was on your monitor too!" said Optimus getting tired of Megatron complaining all the time.

Then Thunderblast and Override landed. Megatron and Optimus then took off runing at seeing this.

"If you would just stop complaining for once in your life . . ." started Optimus as they ran to Metroplex.

"Just shut it Prime!" groaned Megatron as they ran down the Giant Planet.

Blaster and Scavenger landed next and Jetfire and Red Alert landed last.

"Come on Red Alert let's git. We got a lot of ground to cover if we're gonna catch up with the others!" smiled Jetfire in his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I'm coming," gasped Red Alert trying to catch his breath from running all the time.

"Ooohhh, come ON!" said Jetfire grabbing Red Alert by the arm and dragging him the rest of the way.

Ironhide and Jazz came and began to pull the hammer together. Jazz began to to put the hammer peices in the wrong places and Ironhide got frustrated again.

"No, No it doesn't go there, it goes there!" he pointed.

It took a while, but Jazz finally figured it out. When they put it together they picked it up and it was no light load.

"My Primus it's heavy!!" gasped Jazz trying to lift it off the ground.

"What'd you exspect it to be . . . light as a feather?!" said Ironhide as he put all his strength into it to lift it. "NOW LIFT!!"

They finally got if off the ground and began to head to the stairs. When they looked at it Jazz nearly fell over saying-

"Primus I'm going to DIE!"

"Then that'd make my day," smiled Ironhide.

"Do you have something against me?" asked Jazz gazing at his parnter.

"What part of 'someone you don't like' do you not get?!" he said gasping at the weight. "But now we have to get up these stairs!"

The others soon came and put it together. Most completed it easier than the others. The stairs were the chalange to everyone. Jazz had accidently dropped in and now they couldn't get it up.

"JAZZ!" cried Ironhide trying to lift it again.

"I'm sorry man . . . it's just I can't lift that much weight," he gasped.

"Oh you can and you WILL!" said Ironhide. "Now help me!"

They continued to lift it, but they couldn't get it off the ground. They had watched several teams pass by them.

"HA, HA, we're gonna make it Starscream!" smiled Hot Shot as they past by Ironhide and Jazz.

Then another.

"Keep lifting Prime!' said Megatron as they ran up the stairs.

"I am Megatron!" shouted Optimus.

And another.

Blaster began to play Rocky as they ran up the stairs, but Scavenger said-

"Knock it off Blaster!"

"Just trying to play some inspirational music," said Blaster.

"Well it's not working so stop!" said Scavenger.

"It was for me," mumbled Blaster.

And another.

"WOOO!! Let's do it Red Alert!!!" shouted Jetfire as they raced up the stairs.

Red Alert looked barely alive as he tried to hold his end of the hammer.

And another

"Come . . . on . . . Over . . . ride," said Thunderblast as they dragged the hammer up the stairs. "We . . . can . . . make it!"

Now Ironhide was insulted. If femmes, who were weaker then the males, could get past them then they should be able to win.

"Come on JAZZ!" he cried using all his strength to lift the hammer.

They did it and raced to the top of the stairs. When the teams made it Metroplex gave then their next clue which lead them straight to the finish line. Hot Shot and Starscream made it there first.

"Team two," started the amazing race guy. "You are the first team to make it here."

"YES!" they said letting out sighs.

"Good job," smiled the amazing race guy.

The next team came. Megatron and Optimus caught there breath as the amazing race guy said-

"Team one . . . you are the second team to make it here."

"Oh good," said Optimus taking a rest.

"What, TWO?!" cried Megatron enraged. "Who were the first?! I should be first after all I did!"

He then looked and saw an angry Optimus. Megatron never did like team work in the first place.

The next team came. Blaster and Scavenger came and the amazing race guy said-

"Team six . . . you are the thrid team to make it here."

"Yes!" smiled Blaster. "I told you my music is inspirational!"

"And my music will be to die for," smiled Scavenger with and evil grin.

Blaster then shut up and turned away from him saying-

"No thanks . . . I like my music better."

The next team came. Jetfire raced to the amazing race guy and stopped on the finish stop.

"Team three . . . you are the fourth team to make it here."

"Woo we made it Red Alert!" called Jetfire from behind him to a passed out Red Alert on the top of the stairs were they came from.

"He looks like he's out cold," said the amazing race guy looking at Red Alert.

"Oh he is," said Jetfire. "He's had a tough day."

The next team came. Thunderblast and Override quickly ran to the finish line and there waited to hear the news.

"Team five . . . you are the fifth team to make it here," smiled the amazing race guy.

"Fifth!" said Thunderblast sticking her hip out again. "Talk about cutting it close."

"Well just be happy we're not last," said Override.

"Whatever," she said as she walked away.

Finally the last team came. Ironhide made it there first with a very heavily weezing Jazz behind him. They waited to hear the news.

"Team four," started the amazing race guy not smiling one bit. "I hate to inform you that you were the last team to make it here."

"Aw man!" cried Ironhide. "All my efforts for nothin'!"

Jazz then collasped but Ironhide wished he would just roll over dead.

"I'm sorry," said the amazing race guy.

And so Ironhide didn't wait for Jazz to get back up and then walk away. He just took him up on his shoulder and walked out.

**Their thoughts**

"I thought we might have had a chance at this game . . . cause Fear factor certainly didn't work!" he said gazing at Jazz. "Yew are nothin' but bad luck, just bad luck!"

"I ain't got nothing to say to you!" said Jazz crossing his arms. "I thought that you'd take it a little easy on me but _no_!"

"If we could do this race again I pray to Primus I don't get him again," finished Ironhide.

"Well then same here!" shot back Jazz.

**Back to the wining teams**

"You teams have made it by using team work and that's good, but this race will require more if you are going to succeed," said the amazing race guy.

"Oh we can do that," smiled Hot Shot as he and Starscream turned and hit arms.

"So teams get ready for the next clue," he said taking them out.

He then gave them to them and some were still a little snatchy.

"Fine! take it!" said Optimus just letting Megatron have it.

They all took it out and read it.

"It says go to the speed planet," said Thunderblast as she read.

"Oh yea, let's go," smiled Override as they left.

"The speed planet SWEET!" shouted Hot Shot.

"Let's go," said Starscream as they left.

"Hey the speed planet," smiled Jetfire.

"Oh Primus!" said Red Alert as he collasped.

"Come on Reds let's git!" said Jetfire taking Red Alert onto the ship.

And so the teams were off again to the speed planet. Until next time on the Amazing Race.


	4. The Speed Planet

**The Speed Planet**

Last time on the Amazing Race. Team three were the last team to make it and so lost. Now the rest of the teams come to the speed planet for their next clue. Starscream and Hot Shot landed first and the others followed.

Their goal is to find Breakdown and when found they are to pick the best race track hologram, set it up, and go three rounds on it while dodging traffic. Once done Breakdown will give them the next clue leading them to Dirt Boss. When he is found the teams will have to pile hills of dirts for him to drive on and once done he will give them the final clue.

The teams raced to find Breakdown. Hot Shot and Starscream were first to find him.

"Alright you young whipersnappers, choose the best racing track hologram," he said giving them the choices.

"Don't look at me," said Starscream backing up. "You're the expert."

"Fine," said Hot Shot looking them through. "That one."

Breakdown then clicked it and then said-

"Now you have to race three rounds on it while dodging traffic," smile Breakdown.

Hot Shot and Starscream gazed at the traffic they had to race through and didn't like the looks of it. They sighed and so raced through it. Starscream had to run through the race for he wasn't a car. He had fallen once from a car hitting his side, but he soon got back up and raced the three rounds. Hot Shot did it with ease for he knew how to race with any obsticle coming at him.

In no time they made it, but Starscream was a little out of breath.

"Here's the next clue young ones," said Breakdown giving them the clue.

Hot Shot took it and read it-

"Go find Dirt Boss. Let's go!"

Hot Shot ran off and Starscream struggled to follow, but he did. Megatron and Optimus came next. Optimus tried to pick the easiest race track, but Megatron insisted on picking himself . . . he picked the hardest.

"Alright then, now you have to race it three times while dodging traffic," said Breakdown.

Megatron and Optimus were speechless as they looked at each other with wide open mouths. If only Optimus would have picked.

"Do . . . do you know how big we are?" asked Megatron with wide optics.

"Well that's your own fault," said Breakdown. "You chose the track so you pay the price."

Optimus wished he could shoot Megatron there and then, but he knew if he did he would lose the race. So they started the race. Both couldn't transform on the skinny track and so had to run for it. Megatron got hit many times and caused him to fall.

Everytime Optimus would try and help he'd knock him away and cause him to fall as well.

The next team came.

"Choose the best track," said Breakdown.

"That one," smiled Jetfire as he stood next to his weezing partner.

"Race three rounds on it while dodging traffic."

They looked and saw that Optimus and Megatron were still trying to race three rounds on it. Jetfire then turned to Red Alert and said-

"Come on Reds . . . let's race!"

Red Alert gazed at the race track Jetfire had picked and this only made him weeze louder. Jetfire started and Red Alert had no choice but th race.

"Come on Reds! Race!!" shouted Jetfire from behind.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" he weezed trying to move his legs. "I'm not a race car you know."

"No one is now-a-days!' laughed Jetfire as he tripped over car.

"Certainly not you," sighed Red Alert as he continued to race.

The next two teams came and picked and then raced. Most of the teams got stuck on that particular part of the race. Hot Shot and Starscream made it to Dirt Boss and there began to pile dirt, but it wasn't easy for he wanted the hills high. As soon as the rest of the teams were done with the race they too came and began to pile up hills of dirt.

"Come on Red Alert!" jumped Jetfire as he took a shovel and began to pile up hills of dirt.

Red Alert then took a shovel but as soon as he placed it in the dirt he . . . cracked his back.

"OH PRIMUS THAT HURT LIKE-!!!!!!" cried Red Alert to the heavens above.

It took a while, but soon Dirt Boss granted Jetfire and Red Alert's team the next clue.

"WOOHOO! C'mon Red Alert let's go!!" smiled Jetfire looking back at his partner who was buried in a deep hole while still pileing dirt. "Stop burying yourself and let's go!"

They left and soon Hot Shot and Starscream got to get the next clue. Override and Thunderblast were next and Megatron and Optimus afterwards. Scavenger and Blaster were still stuck on the race track. The teams raced to the Amazing Race guy and the first ones made it.

"Team three . . . you are the first to arrive," said the Amazing race guy.

"YES!!!" jumped Jetfire as he took Red Alert and lifted him up in the air.

"Put me down, put me down!" cried Red Alert afraid of being dropped.

Jetfire soon put him down and the embraced him in a bear hug.

"Let me go, let me go!" gasped Red Alert baely being able to breathe.

The next team came.

"Woo, we made it Starscream!" gasped Hot Shot as they stopped before the amazing race guy.

"Team two . . . you are the second team to arrive here."

"Well, at least we're not last," said Starscream.

"Yea," said Hot Shot.

The next team came.

"Team four . . . you are the third team to make it here."

"Alright," smiled Override.

"Hmph, we're still not first," complained Thunderblast.

"Oh shut up!" said Override getting tired of her.

The next team came.

"Team one . . . you are the fourth team to arrive."

"Fourth?!" cried Megatron.

He then turned to Optimus and said-

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" said Optimus. "I was just trying to help you!"

"Don't talk to me Prime!" said Megatron shuning Optimus.

"Good, as long as you do the same," said Optimus crossing his arms.

Then the last team came.

"Hey we finally made it Scavenger!" smiled Blaster.

"I can see that," said Scavenger coming to him.

"Team six . . . you are the last team to arrive . . . I'm sorry."

And so they walked away.

**Their thoughts**

"Well I think we could have gone all the way, but you never know," smiled Blaster. "And yes I'd love to do it again."

"No," shook Scavenger saying he wouldn't want to play it again.

**Back to winning teams**

"Congradulations teams, you have made it this far," said the Amazing Race guy. "Now here is your next clue."

The teams opened them and there read them.

"Go to the Jungle Planet!" said Thunderblast as she read it.

"Let's go!" smiled Override as they left.

And so they left ot finish the race on the Jungle Planet. Next time on the Amazing Race.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short, but I'm tired and my family want on so yea. I'll try and update as soon as I can and make the next one longer okay. :)**


	5. The Jungle Planet

**The Jungle Planet**

The teams made their way to the jungle planet, but not all had a pleasent ride.

"Do you think we're still in the lead?" asked Starscream as he looked out the window to make sure no one was behind them.

"Relax will ya," smirked Hot Shot. "No one can catch up to my driving."

Just then Thunderblast and Override drove up beside them.

"Oh . . . my . . . Primus," said Thunderblast as she looked at them beside her. "Look who the junk planet just brought in."

Starscream then looked at Hot Shot with the expression saying 'oh really?'. Override looked at them and just about laughed for they had caught up with them. She then stuck her head out the window and smiled and called out to them saying-

"Taking a break boys?"

"Oh, good one girl," smiled Thunderblast as she glanced over to her and then steered.

"Aw man," sighed Hot Shot as he tossed his head to the side but keep his optics on the way before him. "Why'd they have to catch up with us?"

"Perhaps of you taking a rest," suggested Starscream with a smirk.

"Rest ah?" said Hot Shot gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I'll show them rest!"

Hot Shot then hit the excellerator and Starscream just about feel back in his seat.

"Uh! . . . the nerve of those boys," scoffed Thunderblast as she watched them fly past her.

"So they wanna race huh?" smiled Override.

She then looked at Thunderblast and asked-

"Can I drive Thunderblast?"

"If you can beat their tailpipes," said Thunderblast.

She then got up and let Override drive. Override began to go faster as she smiled and said-

"Oh when I'm done with them there won't be no tailpipes for them to beat."

And so Override caught up with the boys and they had at it, but as they raced neck-in-neck they soon noticed a srange team pass them.

"Is that . . ." stared Hot Shot as he and Starscream gaze at them through their window.

Then at once they say-

"Optimus?"

"Megatron?"

Indeed they had unbeknowestly passed the two teams and also unbeknowest to themselves as well. Megatron drove, like usual, and Optimus held up the directions . . . and they fought.

"Well if you held the directions right!" complained Megatron.

"I AM MEGATRON!" cried Optimus as he tried to show him.

Optimus then got tired of Megatron.

"You know what . . . FINE!!" Optimus then shoved the directions in Megatron's face and blocked his view from driving.

"PRIME?!!" cried Megatron trying to get the directions out of his way.

But as soon as he did his chaos wasn't over with yet. When Megatron cleared his view a new thing blocked it . . . it was the ship of Red Alert and Jetfire.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Cried the two leaders.

Red Alert looked to his side once and turned his veiw back to the way, but then snapped his head back to what he looked at. He saw a ship heading right for them, and so did Jetfire. Red Alert then gave out the girliest scream you would ever hear him scream. Just then both ships steered a hard right and left to avoid collision.

They might have had a few minor scratches on their ships but at least they still had their lives. Jetfire was flung out of his seat for he wasn't belted in, like usual, and so he came to Red Alert crying-

"What in Primus' name was THAT?!!"

He then saw Red Alert not even moving. He was sitting up and looked quite normal, well if you count bareing hard teeth and a showing a crazed visor normal he might be somewhere in that line.

"Red?" said Jetfire shaking him a bit.

Red Alert's grip was so tight that the steering wheel began to spark and crush to nothing.

"What happened?!" asked Jetfire wanting to know.

Jetfire then looked outside of his window and saw Megatron and Optimus' ship near theirs.

"Ha, well whatdaya know," smiled Jetfire. "There's Optimus and Megatron's team just ahead of us."

Megatron and Optimus weren't so well either. Megatron had pretty much decapitated the steering wheel. It was completely off.

"What do we do, what do we do?!!" paniced Megatron as their alarms went off.

Optimus was then only one trying to fix it, but couldn't think straight with Megatron being the way he was.

"Will you SHUT UP?!!!" shouted Optimus. "I'm trying to save our lives. Now I know it doesn't mean that much to you Megatron but at least give me some peace and quiet to think. Primus you're annoying!!"

* * *

Override and Thunderblast were the first to arrive and Hot Shot and Starscream followed. 

"Ah man, they're getting away!!" growled Hot Shot as he and Starscream chased after them.

Optimus and Megatron landed next.

"We're alive!" praised Megatron as kissed the ground.

"Yea, no thanks to you," said Optimus. "Now come on, stop making a fool of yourself and let's finish this race."

Megatron soon straightened and continued on. Red Alert and Jetfire landed next. Jetfire had to pick up the, still, stiff Red Alert and carry him through.

"Come on Red Alert get those joints of yours moving and moving FAST!!" smiled Jetfire as he raced to the first part of the race.

* * *

All teams have to go to Rhinox and there they must complete six fighting moves and once they have mastered them Rhinox will give them their next clue. The first team then made it. 

"Complete these moves," said Rhinox as he showed them the moves.

"Uuuhhh, okay," said Thunderblast as they began.

Thunderblast soon found out why she hated hand-to-hand combat the most. She could never get the moves right. The next team then came and heave them the moves.

"That doesn't look so . . . hard," stuttered Starscream.

As they began they found it was. The next team then came and got the same moves.

"Alright, let's go," said Optimus as they attempted to master them.

Megatron wasn't so good as well. The last team then came. Jetfire placed the still Red Alert down as Rhinox showed him the moves.

"Eh, doesn't look so bad," said Jetfire he then looked back at Red Alert and said, "What do you say Red?"

Nothing put silence from the poor doctor. Red Alert eventually came through but it was a little too late. All the teams soon finished and now on to the next part.

"Go to Scourge," read Hot Shot as they turned and ran to him.

When the teams met Scourge and there he told them what to do. He pointed into the lava and said-

"You must gather three molten hot lava rocks from the depths of this lava."

"Sure thing," said Hot Shot a little uneasy but he soon jumped in.

Red Alert and Jetfire were still stuck on the first part. Jetfire was done with his moves, but Red Alert kept hitting himsefl for some strange reason.

"Come on Red to the side . . . no to the left . . . no your other arm!" cried Jetfire to him, but nothing seemed to work with Red Alert.

* * *

Thunderblast and Override were the first team to find the three rocks and so got their clue and ran to meet the amazing race guy. Hot Shot and Starscream were next, but weren't too happy at being second to a bunch of girls. Override and Thunderblast stopped before the amazing race guy and caught their breath as he said- 

"Team five . . . you are the first to arrive."

Thunderblast and Override jumped up and down and screamed loud for victory. They then shared a brief hug, but then noticed what they did and let go.

"Good game," straightened Thunderblast.

"You to," said Override.

The next team came.

"Team two . . . you are the second team to arrive."

"Man!" sighed Hot Shot nowing the girls had beat them.

"At least we're not last," said Starscream.

"Yea, you're right buddy," smiled Hot Shot looking on the bright side of things.

The next team came.

"Team one . . . you are the third team to arrive."

"This is all your fault Prime! If you wouldn't have shoved the directions in my face then we could have been first!" Megatron, as usual, complained.

"Yea, yea," sighed Optimus.

After hours upon hours the last team came.

"Team three . . . you ae the last team to arrive . . . I'm sorry."

"Man," sighed Jetfire. "Oh well we did our best Red."

Red Alert looked nearly beaten to death, but it was his own fault saddly. Red Alert was somewhat glad it was all over with . . . he was free.

**Losing team's thoughts**

"Heck yea I'd do this all over again!" smiled Jetfire. "Isn't that right Red?"

Red Alert just gave a hard smile . . . he still couldn't talk after all the punches to the mouth he recieved by himself.

**Back to the wining teams**

"You each have two more parts of the race to go and so here is the next clue," said the amazing race guy as he handed them the clue.

"Go to earth," read Megatron.

"Let's go!" smiled Hot Shot as they headed off once again to finish . . . the Amazing Race!

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it took so long, but the next chapter might take a while since I can only update one chapter of one story a day so I'll do my best to keep up.**

**Thank you for reading my stories and be sure to review I love your ideas they really make my day. Love ya bye.**


	6. Earth

**Earth**

The teams made it to earth where there they recieved a clue to their first task.

"Go to the highest mountain?" read Thunderblast. "Where's that?"

"Hhh, you idiot!" said Override getting mad. "It's mount everest you blonde!"

"Blonde?! . . . what's a blonde?" asked Thunderblast being totally stupid.

"Ooohhh, just come on!" said Override as she grabbed her and yanked her forward.

"Hey, watch the paint!" shouted Thunderblast.

* * *

"Everest . . . why Everest?!" said Hot Shot. 

"Who cares, let's just get it done," said Starscream.

* * *

"Are they freakin' crazy?!" cried Megatron. "How are we sapposed to get up there?!" 

"Well we could start walking," sighed Optimus being a bit sarcastic. "We might actually get somewhere this time."

And so they started off arguing again.

* * *

The teams came to the base off the mountain and gazed up at the height of it. Most didn't want to climb it but it was the only way to get to the next clue. They all started and Override and Thunderblast were the first to start and then Hot Shot and Starscream and then Megatron and Optimus Prime. The snow and cold only made them slow and freeze a bit, but they tried as hard as they could to reach the top of the large and tall mountain. 

The ones that had it the hardest was Thunderblast and Override, mainly cause Thunderblast didn't want to do it. As they strode up the mountain with ice cold winds blowing at them freezing their joints to try and not get them to make it to the top. Thunderblast was a few yards behind the stronger Override and wasn't looking to well. She was gasping of tiredness and just about readied to give up.

"I can't do this!" she cried as she fell on her frozen knees. "I mean look at me!!"

Override was tired of her quiting and annoying attitude so she turned around and walked over to Thunderblast then pulled her over her shoulders and continued their climb.

"Oh you can't be serious!" complained Thunderblast. "You'll never make it like this!"

"Well you are a little heavy," smiled Override.

"UH! . . . I am not fat!" complained Thunderblast offended.

"Well then stop complaining and we may make it to the top by some miracle," strained Override as she took all her strength out to make it to the top.

* * *

"We're going to die up here!" cried Hot Shot as he began to freeze to the point of where he could barely move. 

"Don't make me carry you to the top," growled Starscream.

Hot Shot froze even more as Starscream looked at him with that mean look in his optics saying that it wouldn't be a pleasent carry.

"I'd rather freeze," mumbled Hot Shot as he scurryed faster to the top.

* * *

"Why is it so cold up here. I'm freezing to the point of me becoming a ice sicle!" Complained Megatron. 

"Well it is a mountain," said Optimus.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it," said Megatron overreacting a bit.

Optimus turned to his partner and was about to say 'I'll carry you', but instantly turned back around and forgot about it. Megatron could make it himself. Megatron got a little mad at Optimus not suggesting helping him like he usually would and so said-

"Well you could help me Prime."

Optimus stopped in his tracks as he turned to Megatron and said-

"Did you just ask _me _for help?"

Megatron then grew even angrier and began walking at a fuller pace as he pushed Optimus out of the way and almost ran up the mountain.

"Out of my way Prime. I don't need help from anyone!"

* * *

Override and Thunderblast made it to the top and just about shook everywhere. They came to the next clue and could barely get it open. 

"Come on . . . open it," chilled Thunderblast as she chittered her teeth with coldness.

"My fingers won't work," said Override barely being able to move her mouth.

"Well use your mouth!" said Thunderblast with the last yell she had in her.

And so Override had no other choice but to use her mouth for it was about the only thing that worked at the moment. She tore it open and turned to Thunderblast and asked-

"What does it say?"

Thunderblast sniffed as she came over and began to read it in the chilling blizzard that now started.

"It says go up," she said.

"What?!" complained Override. "How far up can we get?!"

She then looked at it and saw there was more to it. She wiped off the snow and read it-

"It has more you idiot! It says to the moon!"

"Oh," said Thnderblast as she read the rest. "Well at least it isn't that cold up there. Come on . . . let's get out of this . . . ice box!"

"I agree!" said Override as they came to go to the mountain.

* * *

Hot Shot and Starscream made it up to the top and there found the next clue. Starscream took it and opened it. He then read it and said- 

"Go up . . ."

"How far up can we get?!" complained Hot Shot.

"Let me finish!" growled Starscream. "To the moon."

"Oh . . . okay," said Hot Shot.

"Okay now let's get out of here," said Starscream as he started down the mountain, but he turned to see Hot Shot just staring at the clue holder. "What is it now?"

"I'm just wondering who was the one who set the slues up here . . . the poor guy," sighed Hot Shot as he wondered who it was.

**FLASHBACK**

Smokescreen shaking came up to the top of the mountain and planted the clues and clue holder on the top. A cold blast of wind came and attacked his back side and ever he hated the cold.

"Man why do I always lose at the coin toss . . . why do I always pick tails?! . . . why do I always get the cold?!?!" He cried out to the heavens above cursing th coldness of the harsh and high mountain.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hurry, open it Prime!" shivered Megatron as Optimus came to open it. 

Optimus tried to open it, but it was about frozen shut.

"Uh . . . it's frozen!" strained Optimus as he pulled and pulled it.

"Hurry up!" cried Megatron wanting to get out of the cold.

"Well you could help!" said Optimus looking at him meanly.

"Fine!" said Megatron as he came to try and open it.

It wouldn't budge. Both then tried together and it was about to budge and move.

"It's . . . moving!" said Optimus as they pulled as hard as they could to it.

"Come . . . on . . . MOVE!!" cried Megatron as he gave a hard sudden pull.

That pull had successfully pulled it out, but it had also caused them to lose their balance and so therefore . . . fall and tumble down the mountain side. They had fallen on rocks and jagged ice and traveled all the way down to the bottem of the mountain. Both were as dead bots to the world as they layed there lifeless . . . but then Megatron moved his hand and pulled himself up Optimus sooned followed.

"Oh, my aching motherboard," grumped Megatron as he placed both hands on his head.

Optimus then noticed the clue that was right beside him. He took it and read it.

"Go up to the moon." said Optimus as both gazed up at the shining moon.

"Well at least it's warmer," smiled Megatron.

They then heard the sound of rumbling and the ground began to shake. Both turned and looked behind them and saw an avalanche heading their way. Then just before it hit them they both said at the same time-

"Oh scrap."

* * *

The teams will now go to the moon where they will meet Evac and he shall tell them to gather fifty moon stones and then give them to him and he shall give them their next clue. Team five made it first then team two. They were about neck-in-neck at gathering the rocks, but Hot Shot and Starscream was faster and so got their next clue in no time. When they did they imediately ran to the amazing race guy and where the first team there. 

"Team two . . . you are the first teams to arrive," smiled the amazing race guy.

"Yeah baby!" smiled Hot Shot as he turned to Starscream and chestbutted him.

* * *

Megatron and Optimus made it to the moon with a miracle and so began to gather rocks. Both were tired from escaping the avalanche but continued on no matter what. Megatron had fallen over with about twenty rocks, but Optimus came up to Megatron and helped him up. 

"Come on Megatron we're not out of this race yet," he said as he helped him.

Override and Thunderblast were just about done when something . . . terrible happened.

"OW!!" cried Thunderblast as she dropped her rocks. "I . . . I . . . I broke a gasket!"

"Oh come on!" sighed Override as she rolled her optics.

Optimus and Megatron then finished and gave the rocks to the Evac and got the next clue and so ran to the amazing race guy.

"Team one," he started. "You are the scond team to arrive here."

"Oh what a relief," sighed Optimus.

"Yea, that avalanche really slowed us down," smiled Megatron.

Override and Thunderblast then gave the rocks to Evac and so finished the race on earth. They came to the survivor guy and he said-

"Team five . . . you are the last ones to arrive . . . I'm sorry."

And so they bowed their heads and walked away.

**LOSING TEAMS THOUGHTS**

"I would love to do this race again," smiled Override. "But not with YOU!!!!"

"Ditto!" said Thunderblast as she shoved her hand in Override's face not even looking at her.

**BACK TO THE WINNING TEAMS**

"Here's the final clue to the last planet," said the amazing race guy as he handed the last clue to them.

They opened and read it.

"Go to the place where you were born," read Megatron. " . . . what the Unicron's that sapposed to mean?!!"

"Are you that stupid!" cried Optimus at his partner.

"Cybertron!" smiled Hot Shot as they turned and left.

"It's cybertron isn't it?" said Megatron trying to figure it out. "Cause that's the only place I could think of where I was born."

"OOOHHH will you just come on!" said Optimus as he ran to the ship.

And so the teams were off to the last part of the amazing race . . . cybertron.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry that it was short my family want me off right now and I'm really in a hurry to get the others updated. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter's the last part so I'll try and write it tomorrow. Bye.**


	7. Cybertron The End Of The Race

**Cybertron**

Last time on the amazing race . . .

The teams recieved their last clue to the last planet. It is there they shall travel back to their home planet cybertron and then they shall go to the largest cliff on the planet and climb to the top of it to race to the amazing race guy. It is then they shall win the race. First place wins.

As the teams drove their ships Optimus looked over at Megatron who seemed to get even dumber as the race progressed. He then sighed cause he knew, as soon as he asked Megatron, that he would snap at him for the question. And so Optimus asked Megatron-

"You do know where cybertron is right?"

Megatron gripped the steering wheel so tight that it almost broke as he turned to the autobot leader. Megatron then bared his teeth and spat-

"Of cause I do! What do you think I am . . . some kind of idiot dinobot?!"

"No, it's just you get lost easily. I was just making sure," said Optimus turning away from Megatron.

"Well stop making sure Prime," said Megatron turning back to concentrate on his driving. "I can take care of things myself."

Optimus just buried his head in his hand as he sighed getting ever so tired of his partner.

"I can't wait till we're done," sighed Optimus.

"You and me both Prime," sighed Megatron. " . . . but I have to say . . ."

Optimus then looked at Megatron in silence. Was he about to say something nice for once?

Megatron then glanced over at Prime and sighed and said-

"You have been a good partner in this race and . . . I don't know if I would have goten far with out you . . . so . . . thanks Prime."

Optimus was speechless. Megatron had just thanked him . . . but the true question was . . . could Optimus accept his thanks and thank him back? Optimus cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat as he glanced over at Megatron a bit and said-

"Yea . . . you too."

It was sort of an . . . okay it was an awkward moment and both leaders knew that. They then tried to forget the whole thanking thing as they approached cybertron.

"Oh thank Primus. We're finally here," sighed Megatron glad the driving was just about over with.

* * *

Hot Shot and Starscream knew they were close to cybertron and so were glad the race was about over with . . . well . . . sort of. 

"Man, can you believe the amazing race is about over with?" sighed Hot Shot deep down inside not wanting to finish the race.

"Yea," sighed Starscream feeling the same way.

Hot Shot then turned to Starscream and smiled that kind smile of his and said-

"Well I'm glad that amazing race guy teamed me up with you . . . you've been . . . well . . . so far the best partner any bot could have even if you are a decepticon."

At that Starscream gave a small smile, but still kept his gaze on the way to cybertron.

"Yea . . . same here," smiled Starscream. "It's a shame we can't do this more often."

"Yea," sighed Hot Shot bowing his head.

He then looked up and saw they closened on cybertron.

"Hey look, it's cybertron. Home sweet home," said Hot Shot.

"And the end of the race," said Starscream.

"Yup, so let's make every moment of it count," smiled Hot Shot as he held up his fist. "Let's beat Optimus and Megatron's tincans all the way across this universe."

"Let's," smirked Starscream.

* * *

Megatron and Optimus made it to the planet first and they landed first and Starscream and Hot Shot next. They landed near the cliff and so began to climb it as soon as they got their climbing gear on. Optimus had no trouble, but Megatron didn't like heights too much. He kept looking down at the endless fall. 

"Primus I hate heights!" he pouted.

"Just don't look down Megatron and you'll be fine," said Optimus as he finished putting his gear on.

"Easier said then done," mumbled Megatron as he put his gear on.

As Hot Shot and Starscream made it to the cliff they looked up and Hot Shot whistled at its height.

"Wow," he gasped. "It's pretty heigh."

"Yea, so let's get going or else we'll lose," said Starscream as he geared up.

And so they all started climbing the heigh cliff and just prayed they wouldn't fall. Megatron was a little stiff, but he progressed, but slowly. Both teams were hooked to each other so if one member didn't move the other wouldn't be able to move either.

"Come on Megatron, just a little further!" strained Optimus as he tried to move but couldn't cause of the scared Megatron.

"I can't make any of my joints work," pouted Megatron. "I've lost it for both of us."

"No, we haven't lost yet Megatron. Now come on and start climbing. You're the leader of the decepticons for Primus' sake!" cried Optimus stretching out his hand to him.

Megatron then looked down again and then up at Optimus' outstretched hand. Megatron then took it and began climbing. Starscream and Hot Shot soon caught up with the leaders, but they were still a couple of climbs behind them.

"Come on we have to pass them!" said Hot Shot.

"I know, I know!" growled Starscream.

Starscream then thought of something he knew would help them to pass the leaders. He then smirked and looked up at them and called out to Megatron and said-

"You're too slow Megatron. We're going to pass the both of you."

"Hah! You're not going to pass me!" laughed Megatron as he looked down at the two young bots.

"You mean us right Megatron?" glared Optimus seeing the old Megatron returning.

"Just shut up Prime and keep climbing!" spat Megatron.

"Well I would if you hadn't have STOPPED!" shouted Optimus ready to knock one into the decepticon leader's face.

"You know what Prime!" started Megatron as the two began to fight again.

"Nice one," smiled Hot Shot as they slapped hands and continued on past the fighting leaders.

And so they made it to the top and took their gear off. They then looked down at the fighting leaders that had began to try and hit each other.

"They really need to learn to get along," smiled Hot Shot shaking his head a bit at the sorry sight of the sorry excuse for a team.

"Yea . . . you're right," said Starscream tilting his head a bit.

But then they saw something somewhat unespected . . . Megatron had lost his grip on the cliff and so fell, but was saved cause he was hooked onto Optimus, but Optimus couldn't hold both their weights and so it caused him to lose his grip and so therefore fall off the cliff. Both screamed and still argued as they fell into darkness.

"This is all you're fault Prime!" cried Megatron as he tried to grab something . . . anything.

"Give it a rest Megatron!" cried Optimus tried of him.

"Oh well," said Hot Shot looking over the cliff to where he couldn't see any one of them any more. "There they go."

"Hmp . . . stupid leaders," smiled Starscream as they turned and left.

* * *

As an eternity seemed to have passed Optimus and Megatron somehow made it to the amazing race guy. Both were breathing hard and both still had their climbing equipment on and both looked pretty banged up. As they came to them both nearlt fell over dead, but they stood their ground as they waited for what he had to say. 

"Team one," he started. " . . . you are the . . ."

"If you say we're the last team I swear I'll!! . . ." started Megatron pointing at him with a barely hanging on arm.

"You are the first team to arrive. Congradultaions . . . you've won the amazing race," smiled the amazing race guy.

"We what?!" gasped Megatron not all completely there at the moment.

Then soon Starscream and Hot Shot came up behind the leaders.

"What in the universe?!" cried Hot Shot not believeing what he was seeing. "How the blackhole did you beat us?!"

Megatron and Optimus turned to them and Optimus coughed with tiredness as he said-

"Luck I guess."

Both Starscream and Hot Shot had wide open mouths as they gazed at everything and everyone. All the teams were there and all cheered on the winners. Megatron then gave out a small chuckle as he starightened and said-

"I can't believe I won the race . . . of course it was all thanks to me."

"Oh yea, thanks for making us fall of the cliff so we could beat them here," said Optimus sarcasticly.

Megatron then turned to him and pointed as he said-

"You know it was all me that made us win Prime."

"Yea, or caused of to get killed!!" shouted Optimus.

"You know what!!" started Megatron as he took out his blaster and started shooting at Optimus. "Take that Prime!"

Optimus defended himself and attacked as well. Soon the others joined in the fight. Hot Shot and Starscream stood there a bit as Hot Shot sighed and said-

"Well . . . here we go again."

"Yup," sighed Starscream as he and Hot Shot tool out their weapons and started attacking their enemies.

The amazing race guy then looks at the camera and says-

"Well there' one thing we all learned from this race and I know all you viewers will agree with me . . . Autobots and Decepticons will never make such good teams."

**WINING TEAM'S THOUGHTS**

"Take that and that Prime!" cried Megatron as he kept shooting Optimus.

"OOOOHHHH Megatron!!" growled Optimus taking out more of his weapons and attacking. "The viewers want to hear our thoughts!!"

"Well then hear them!!!" cried Megatron shooting his blaster at Optimus with loud and clear BAMS!!

**THE END**

**Hot Shot's girl: LOL Well there's the end of it guys now on to the others.**

**Thanks: I like to thank my sister who, again, helped me think of this story and to all my readers who enjoy my stories. I love you all and so does Jesus!!!**


End file.
